Episode 9016 (19th October 2016)
Plot In the morning, David removes the grate while Sarah sleeps outside. Tracy joins Peter at the hospital where he doesn't tell anyone about his row with Ken just before the stroke. Gemma and Craig prepare for court. Audrey announces that David has gone to Martin's. Unheard by Sarah, David begins tearing the bricks away to make room to climb inside the duct. Beth is upset that she can't spare the time to wish Craig well before her community service. Mary rushes her to Weatherfield Crown Court in the Preston's Petals delivery van. Tracy and Peter learn that Ken's stroke has affected his speech and movement on his right side which could improve with rehab. Tracy can't deal with the news and walks out. Anna worries that Peter will raise her rent. Kevin suggests that she move in with him. Robert sees Gail and Nick going into the bistro and follows them down to the cellar. Struggling to come up with an explanation, Nick pretends that he heard a leak but Robert smells a rat when he finds the door to the cellar locked. David climbs through the duct, ending up in a vertical tunnel with a grill on the roof. Robert hears his cry of frustration and the Platts are forced to tell him the truth. Anna tells Kevin she will move in with him. Michelle confronts Leanne about her divulging personal information to Tracy and tells her to stay away from her. Robert gives the Platts until tomorrow morning to let David out. Beth arrives in court in time to tell Craig that she's proud of him. As Beth wishes she could stay, Mary gets an idea and drags Beth away. It's Gail's turn to watch David. He frightens her by describing his plan to douse himself and his car in petrol and drive into the side of Clayton's prison van, taking out bystanders as well as himself. Peter confesses to the neurosurgeon that he was arguing with Ken when he collapsed. She assures him that it wasn't necessarily the cause of Ken's stroke. Leanne hears his admission. Gail grows worried when David doesn't answer her and thinks he's killed himself. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Neurosurgeon - Kaye Brown Places *Coronation Street exterior *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - '' Restaurant, cellar and duct'' *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Waiting area, corridor and Ken's room *Weatherfield Crown Court - Witness room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle has a go at Leanne for breaking her trust and blabbing to Tracy; an upset Beth is torn between her community service and lending Craig her support in court; and Anna is concerned that with Peter back in town, he will increase her rent, but she is surprised by Kevin's solution. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,010,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2016 episodes